The Lady and the Tiger
by AlltheThangs
Summary: Smut, total smut, at least to finish. This is a first effort, so I'm sure there will be criticism, but if you like anything, feel free to tell me that, as well. Unabashed Richonne, as that is my ship.


**The Lady and the Tiger**

 ** _***I don't own TWD or anything associated with it, suing me would be like trying to wring blood from a stone.***_**

He noticed first the way she moved.

All the women he'd known from before (Lori, his mind insisted, but he turned abruptly from that thought) somehow never carried themselves with the smooth, easy grace she did. She moved with a confidence that conveyed that she was no one to mess with and he, who had been so used to protecting the fairer sex, was frankly in awe of her.

Not that this communicated itself much in his manner towards her, not to begin with. Their initial conversations when she had first shown up at the prison and as she'd begun to integrate herself into the Family were frankly hostile, the distrust evident on both sides. He did not allow himself to dwell overly much on the lush curve of her buttocks, her finely - attenuated limbs and her full, ripe mouth. He forced himself to not gaze into those beautiful midnight eyes, too afraid of what his own would reveal.

At first it wasn't terribly difficult. His duty to the Family and dealing with the threat of the Governor occupied most of his waking moments. Worry over Carl and Judith pushed any tantalizing thoughts of their comely new edition to the back of his mind. His mind wasn't completely his own and visions of Lori came to haunt him in daylight, chastising him, maddening him, telling him that he should have been a better man for her. Guilt and grief threatened to consume everything he was.

Only in the deepest hours of the night did she insinuate herself into his mind, teasing him with thoughts of kissing that mouth, running his hands and tongue all over every inch of her body and what his name would sound like if she were to moan it during the heights of passion that he suspected she was capable of. It made him suddenly and painfully hard every damn time, and he wasn't ready to deal with any of that yet. It felt too soon...but every night he lay awake, he couldn't stop thinking of her.

They had to fly from the prison after the Governor's assault and subsequent death. Once he and Carl found refuge he lay insensible for a while, lost in a haze of exhaustion and delirium.

When she showed up at the door, it was like someone threw a light switch on in a dark room. He knew she'd followed Carl, he knew that. But he was just so glad to see her.

They traveled together and he grew to know her better. He had wondered with more familiarity if she would become demystified for him, if the attraction would lessen. In truth, it only intensified. She was more than a beautiful predator, more than the wanton who writhed on top of him in the fantasies he entertained at night. She had heart and a keen intelligence that cut through bullshit as effectively as her blade cut down the walkers. He still wanted her body but now he wanted even more than that. Who had she been before? And why was she never afraid of him, even when he was in the grip of madness? How could her eyes continue to gaze at him so calm and steady? It baffled him, upset him...but it also excited him.

They would come through more fires, lose and gain more members of the Family before they found themselves in Alexandria.

It worked his nerves, being behind those walls and speaking with people that had only the faintest idea of what was at stake now. He knew she was right and they needed something like this to restore the humanity that living like wild animals would slowly and surely erode...but he chafed under the bit. He was a tiger in a cage.

Until he saw the dove.

Her down home prettiness recalled the life of before, when he'd attended backyard barbacues and been known to all the people on his street as Deputy Rick. She shone like something pure and clean. There had been no exposure to the threat outside to bleed away everyday courtesies. Here was a woman who could bring back who and what he used to be. Here was a woman he could, perhaps, do right by.

She was tied to a monster. Even behind these walls, you could find them. They didn't eat the living, they specialized in more mundane terrors, like hitting your wife and traumatizing your child. What were those crimes in the after, when survival was the paramount concern?

He could free her, he could be the man who served and protected again. He didn't have to be the tiger. He could be the man that Jessie (Lori, his mind whispered) needed.

It ended much as the other did. Killing Pete (Shane) ruined anything that might have been. The kiss was a desperate attempt to feel something real, feel anything for her. She wasn't strong. Jessie (Lori) needed him...But again, it ended badly, and when she threatened to take Carl with her and Sam...he once more became the tiger. If she, if ANYONE tried to take from him Carl or Judith, they would become only meat.

Alexandria became base, started to feel like home. Domesticity, though fragile, was sweet to become re acclimated to.

He came back from a strange day with mints, which were not the toothpaste that she had wanted. That was floating at the bottom of the lake. Settled down beside her on the couch felt right. Funny how the words between them flowed so easily and naturally. And when their hands locked, he couldn't hide anything anymore.

His lips tasted hers hesitantly at first, then with authority. He needed to be as close to her as he could possibly get. He tried to be gentle, but the passion had been there too long. He couldn't be civilized or gentle about it.

When he pulled her with him upstairs, she gave no resistance at all. In fact, those eyes showed the same quiet assurance they always had, but now they revealed something more.

Once in the bedroom, she pushed him down on the bed and straddled him immediately. He groaned at the heat between her legs that rubbed determinedly against his hard length. She captured his mouth with hers as she rode him, bracing her arms on both sides of his head. Each stroke of her hips pressed her more firmly down on his length.

He brought his hands to her breasts and tested their weight. They were full, with nipples already stiff through the fabric of her shirt. He pinched each of them firmly between his thumb and forefinger and chuckled against her mouth at her gasp as he twisted them roughly back and forth.

"More," he whispered hoarsely into her ear and then closed his teeth over the lobe gently, worrying it a bit. She pulled back from him as soon as he released her ear, hands going to the hem of her shirt. He covered her hands with his and put them around his torso as he rose up to lock eyes with hers. "Let me," he implored.

She smiled in reply and raised her hands to caress the sides of his face. He practically ripped the shirt from her, paying no attention to the rending of the fabric as he pulled it off her. The thin bra she wore underneath was flung off to some far corner of the room.

Instantly his mouth closed over her breast, suckling the nipple fiercely. His other hand resumed its attentions to her free breast, pinching and plucking the nipple and then switching greedily to the other side, moving his fingers to the bud his mouth had just left. He needed more.

Pulling back both mouth and hands, he grinned at her grunt of protest. His lips brushed hers lightly, as his hands covered both breasts completely. He palmed them, then pushed them close together, capturing both nipples between his teeth, He massaged them with his tongue, alternating between flicking the nubs with it and then nipping suddenly with his teeth. Her hands tunneled into his hair. "Rick," she groaned, "Rick, please."

Reluctantly he pulled away from her breasts and brought his eyes up to meet hers. Such heat blazed from them, answering the heat in his own. "Tell me," he demanded. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

He experienced surprise when she averted her eyes, lowering them off to the side. He put his hand underneath her chin and guided her eyes back to his. Leaning forward, he breathed into her ear, "Tell me and I'll do it. Tell me."

"I want...to ride...your face, " she responded huskily.

He responded by plundering her tongue with his own and removing his clothes and what remained of hers with astonishing speed. He wanted to feast his eyes on her revealed flesh, but there was something else that needed to be devoured first.

He settled himself back on the pillow, head raised at an angle. "Come here," he instructed. She climbed onto the bed, first covering the whole of his body with her own, then slowly bringing her sex up to his waiting mouth.

She braced her hands against the wall and lowered herself down.

He reveled in the musky smell of her, pushing his nose into her tight curls and pressing his lips into her folds. She sighed deeply and brought her hands to her breasts, forefingers lightly rotating her rock-hard nubs.

The sight of this turned him aggressive in a split second. His tongue dove into her, relishing the sweetly sour taste and the rush of fluid that his attentions brought. His mouth found and closed around her clit, sucking it into his mouth with unrelenting intensity.

She moaned loudly and bucked against his mouth. His hands clamped down on her gorgeous ass, fingers digging in to the warm flesh. The moans became cries as she moved quicker and quicker against his tongue and mouth.

"Oh fuck oh shit oh yes...Eat my pussy, eat it! Please, Rick...please please pleeease..."

The words drove into his brain and he could feel the rush to his already swollen to bursting dick. He pushed her hands roughly away from her breasts and clamped his fingers down on her nipples as he attacked her clit with his mouth.

It was too much. She screamed out her pleasure as she exploded against his face, chanting his name over and over. Eagerly his tongue lapped at her juices and he burrowed his face between her legs as she whimpered. He breathed deeply of her scent, wanting to bask in the evidence of what his attentions had wrought, but he needed her, needed his own release. Drops of precum gathered at the tip of his dick.

She seemed to sense this. Without another word, she lay her body over his and with agonizing slowness, took his cock into her slick walls.

Now it was his turn to cry out. She was so wet and so unbelievably tight. He began to thrust into her, the feel of her walls clenching around him making him groan her name. "Michonne!"

She ran her tongue over his throat, sucking at the hollow for a few moments. Her eyes met his and held them. "Tell me," she commanded. "Tell me what you want me to do to you." Each word was punctuated with the steady rhythm of her hips.

"I want...you..." Thought became increasingly difficult with each pull of her pussy on his dick. His words trailed off into panting inhalation.

She stopped moving against him and he almost cried out in despair. "If you want me to continue, tell me, Rick. Tell me. Now."

He needed her to move again. He would die if she didn't. "Fuck me, " he begged. "Ride me, 'Chonne. Please. Please. Please."

To his dismay, she climbed off of him, but he felt relief when she enveloped him again after turning herself around, presenting him with a view of her round ass and the lovely small of her back.

She rode him hard, rolling her hips in a way that caused him to dig his fingers into the soft globes of her butt. This seemed to spur her on to moving on him even faster. He could hear the sound of her juices as her pussy swallowed his cock and smell the tang of their sex on the air. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her jiggling ass as she milked his dick with her pussy faster and faster.

He couldn't last anymore. He groaned his release as he emptied himself into her, hands tight around her hips to keep her where he needed her. So much buildup...rope after rope of semen released itself into her quivering folds and she didn't let up, each decisive movement of her body pulling him deeper into her. Eventually, he spent himself.

She gave one last ground of her hips onto his now-sated cock, then gently rose from him and settled herself on her stomach down on the bed beside him.

His face turned to meet hers, nestled sweetly above one hand. She flashed white teeth at him briefly, then brushed a kiss on the tip of his nose. He put a possessive hand on her back and then gradually lowered it to her backside, unable to resist giving it another squeeze.

As slumber stole over them both, he murmured sleepily, "More." He heard answering soft laughter as he drifted off, and her whispered reply.

"More soon. Get some rest. You're gonna need it."

 **Fin**


End file.
